Dorvish Special Forces
The Dorvish Special Forces (Dundorfian: Dorvische Jäger) formerly the 22nd Chief Directorate of Special Operations (Dorvish: 22. Hauptverwaltung für Sondereinsätze) better known as Dorvish Special Operations Command (Dorvish: Dorvische Spezialoperationbefehl) (D-SOB). DSOB was a branch of the Armed Forces of Dorvik underneath the General Staff of the Armed Forces of Dorvik which was responsible for all the special operations of Dorvik and it's military forces. Underneath the reforms of Generalfeldmarschall Bonfiaz Voll, the Dorvish Special Operations Command reformed to form the Dorvish Special Forces. The Dorvish Special Forces is a catch-all name for the units which fall underneath the command of the Dorvish Jäger Command. The term Jäger means hunter in Dundorfian and has been used by the Dorvish elite forces since the formation of the Dundorfian Reichsheer, the Dorvish Jäger are considered some of the most elite special forces in the world, having a variety of training. The Dorvish Jäger however specialize in counter-insurgency, asymmetric warfare and force multiplication techniques. The Dorvish Jäger Command is headed by the Commander of the Dorvish Jäger Command who is appointed by the Inspector-General of the Supreme General Staff. Dorvish Jäger are organized into Jagdverband (Luthoran: Hunting association) formations, they are organized differently depending upon their course of operations. The Commander of the Dorvish Jäger is known as the "Hunt Marshall" (Dundorfian: Jagdmarschall) carried over from the early days of the Kingdom of Dorvik. History The Dorvish Special Operations Command was formed from the International Dorvik Assistance Group in 3110 by President of the Dorvish Federation Felix Böhm in conjunction with a reformation of the entire nation. The idea behind the command was to unify the entire special forces of the armed forces and place them in a coherent, organized command which could be at the disposal of the Dorvish government when needed. The Dorvish Army made the largest contribution with nearly 20,000 special operations troops to the command with the navy ranking second and the air force ranking third. The 22nd Chief Directorate of Special Operations command worked closely with the Dorvish intelligence community and the Foreign Intelligence Service, the Military Intelligence Service, the Federal Security Service and the Internal Troop Special Operations Command. The Chief of the Dorvish Special Operations Command was appointed by the head of state and confirmed by the Ministry of Defense and General Staff. The 22nd Chief Directorate of Special Operations was shut down by Generalfeldmarschall Bonifaz Voll in favor of a more centralized command structure following his reforms of 3861. The Dorvish Special Forces number somewhere around 5,000 troops; roughly around 1,000 per Jagdverband (Luthoran: Hunting association). The Dorvish Special Forces first assignment was the Artanian Union Force in Ibutho (AUFORIBUTHO) where they carried out anti-piracy engagements in the Gulf of Ikradon, sometimes known as the Mouth of Artania. The mission's mandate was for 3 years (April 3869 - April 3871) and was widely considered a success as AUFORIBUTHO captured several dozen caches of weapons and eliminated a majority of the pirate leadership and pirates in the area, rendering the pirates more or less useless. Underneath Inspector-General Generalfeldmarschall Reinhold Regismund von Rohr-Mauss the Dorvish special forces were expanded, the addition of three additional Jagdverband were added to meet the rising needs of the Dorvish Armed Forces. Dorvish special force units *1. Jagdverband (Counter-terrorist/Counter-piracy operations) **Deployment history: AUFOR Mission in the Gulf of Ikradon (Ibutho) *2. Jagdverband (Counter-insurgency operations) *3. Jagdverband (Asymmetric warfare operations and force multiplication operations) **Deployment history: Likatonia, Saridan, Cildania, Al'Badara *4. Jagdverband (Psychological warfare operations) *5. Jagdverband (Cyberwarfare and information warfare operations) *6. Jagdverband (Assorted special forces operations) *7. Jagdverband (Assorted special forces operations) *8. Jagdverband (Training, doctrine and assorted special forces operations) Category:Armed Forces of Dorvik